New Surpises
by ThoseBigBlueEyes
Summary: Orphan Bella leaves 2 go live wit a family. little do they no that she already nos their secret She finds herself falling 4 a vampire again. Then when she thought it cant get anymore complicated she finds her self face 2 face with 2 ppl she knew were dead
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is my first story. I was just thinking on how I wanted to read a story like this and figured why I can't write one so I figured I would. It probably won't be that good because I am the most horrible writer. So yeah……………… Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER- I own none of twilight and trust me if I did I would not be writing on . nope I would be in a hot tub full of money!!!!!!**

**Chapter 1:**

**BPOV:**

Tap… tap… tap… went the rain on the window

Ugh this is so annoying I can't stand it. I hate –hate- hate my life!!!!!!! I quickly rose from my seat when I heard the bell still thinking about what happened this morning at the foster home. Yup that's right I am an orphan I guess you can call it. But after today I will not be an orphan I will be adopted! I am moving from where I lived my whole life from wear my best friend ever, Lorelei, and the one person who would take me in until someone would actually want to adopt me.

I swiftly moved my feet carefully not to fall and walked into the most deadly classes for me EVER… gym. I am the clumsiest person on the face of the earth! Everyone knows this and thankfully no one passes me the ball or anything like that. But, I do suppose I would rather be here right now than back at the house where I would have to say the most painful thing ever to Lorelei. I have to say goodbye. This would be one of the hardest things ever to get over, next to losing my parents of course. But then again I still haven't gotten over that yet. It still seems strange they only found the car right under a huge cliff in the water. That's it no bodies or anything.

"So Bella I hear that you are moving. It's sooooooooooo sad that we will never see you again!" I knew that voice without even looking at the person. Lauren Mallory. She has been my worst nightmare since kindergarten all because, me being clumsy, fell on her box of crayons and broke them. From that day on we have been mortal enemies ever since.

I decided I will play along with her fake attitude and actually be sad. I love Lorelei but I am a little happy I am leaving Phoenix. "Oh don't worry Lauren I will be sure to visit every now and then." I said with some attitude, a little sarcasm, and a lot of fake happiness.

"Oh well good" Lauren said sadly that I caught on to her little game.

I was just about to go into the locker room and change for gym when I figure… "Hey this is my last day of school why can't I just not show up to gym… I mean it's not like I actually learn anything and plus what can they do about it? This the last time I will be here so why not."

With that I turned around and headed for the doors to get out of this prison for the last time.

**Was not that long. Sorry**

**Hope you liked it!!!!!!!!!!!! =D don't blame you if you didn't. =(**

**Please Review!!!!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it's been a LONG time!!!!! My mom got mad and I was not allowed on the computer and then it broke so yeah…..**

**Second chapter….**

**Disclaimer- Don't own it (starts crying) =(**

**Chapter 2:**

**BPOV:**

I walked out of the torture chamber called school. I, luckily, walked to my car without falling. I got in the car and drove off to my ex-home.

The whole way home I was thinking… is he nice? Does he have a family? If he does are they going to like me? My ranting of questions stopped when I noticed I was in front of a place where I use to like… I sighed and got out of my car and went inside not missing the silver Volvo parked outside on the curb.

"Show time" I mumbled to my self

I opened the door to see the back of some guys head and to hear the voice of my best friend Lorelei.

"Oh… look here she is now" Lorelei said pointing at me.

Just then the man turned around and let me tell you he is one of the most … most… I don't even have a name to call him, that's how gorgeous he was. He had blonde hair and golden eyes (A/N- just so you know the Cullen's are vampires) he had black bags under his eyes like he hadn't gotten sleep in a long time.

"Oh you must be Bella" he said. His voice ringing out like bells

Me being me just stared at him dumfounded and meekly nodded.

He chuckled slightly "I'm Carlisle" he said extending his hand for me to shake.

I took his hand and shook it, his hand was freezing cold but I didn't flinch as I shook it. I was surprised at his face like he was wondering why I didn't flinch but I shook it off.

"it's nice to meet you Carlisle" I said weekly.

Everyone was just staring at each other silently

"O.K. so I guess you and Bella should go now." Lorelei said sounding upset.

"Yeah" Carlisle said

Lorelei took me in a big hug by the door as Carlisle took my suite cases out to the Volvo. I didn't want to let go of Lorelei any time soon but I knew I had to. So I did regretfully.

"O.K. listen to me I want you to be careful Bella, don't cause trouble for Carlisle or anyone else. And try not to get arrested" Lorelei Smirked

"I make no promises" I said back with a hint of a smile

"Love you Bells"

"You too Lorelei"

"Bella, you ready to go" Carlisle came back to the front door

I couldn't talk scared of what might actually come out so I just nodded

I got into the Volvo and watched as Lorelei and the place I used to call home get smaller and smaller until I couldn't see it any more…

The last thing I remember was a tear running down my cheek before I closed my eyes and let sleep over take me.

**Love it, Hate it, Not sure **

**Review!!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I want to give my regards to Michael Jackson who died yesterday June 25, 2009 = ( **

**This chapter is dedicated to him**

**We love you Michael!!!!!!**

**Oh and so you know I changed the summary because I changed the plot of the story. If confused ask questions and I will try my best to answer them!!! =D**

**Disclaimer- Wish I did but sadly I don't!!!!!**

**Chapter 3**

**BPOV:**

I woke up about an Hour later to see that we were speeding down the road.

"HOLY CROW, Slow down" I yelled not even knowing it

Carlisle let out a little chuckle "Sorry Bella, if you think I drive crazy remember to never go in a car with my children." He chuckled to himself again.

"You have children?" I asked not remembering anyone saying anything about it.

"Yes I do. I have 3 boys and 2 girls well now it's 3 girls. Of course they are all adopted. I also have a wife named Esme" he said while taking glances at me and the road

"Can you tell me about them?" I asked afraid he would saw no or something

"Sure. Umm… let's see I'll start with my wife Esme. She is the love of my life I cannot see any part of my day without her. She is loving and caring. She loves to garden and decorate. As a matter a fact when we get to the house I would not be surprised to see your room decorated and have a closet filled withnew materials to wear. That brings us to Alice. She is… a shopaholic I guess you can put it. She can't go like 1 day without shopping." I inwardly groaned.

"I guess you don't like to shop?" Carlisle said amused by my groan

"Not at all" I said with an angry attitude

"Then I guess you should stay away from Alice." Carlisle said slightly chuckling to himself. All I did was nod along in agreement. "Now lets see what was I saying, oh yes well Alice is going out with Jasper. They're not related in anyway. Jasper is a little shy so don't take anything of it if he doesn't seem to friendly. Rosalie is the same way. Well not the shy part just the not friendly part. She is going to be hard to get along with, but just don't mind her. Rosalie is going out with Emmett. When you first meet Emmett he will seem intimidating but believe me he is just a big teddy bear. Edward is the last one. He is umm….. Hard to explain. He can be stubborn at some times but O.K. at other times." Carlisle said

All I did was nod and stare out the window.

The rest of the ride was filled with silence. I kept getting the feeling that I know him. Not personally but like he isn't humane but I actually know what he is. 'Don't be silly Bella' I thought to myself. The only thing that you know that is not humane is…. OMG,

Then it hit me the cold and pale skin, the voice, the way he looked surprised when I didn't flinch at the way he touched me.

That is when everything fell into place. I now knew I was sitting in a Volvo with a … a…. a………………

Vampire…

**Got to love me… no u probably hate me!!!! Lol =D**

**Sorry its short but I had to end it here so yeah I will post the next chapter soon!!!!!**

**So it's a little confusing…. I just got the idea of Bella already knowing the Cullen's secret so I just added it…. As for how she knows I will explain that later in the story!!!!**

**If you want the next chapter you have to review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**PLEASE-PLEASE-PLEASE**

**I'm begging you!!!!!!! **


	4. Chapter 4

**O.K so this is my next chapter **

**Bella is around 17 years old. I'm not sure if I want her to be 16 or 17 but she is around that age ill let you know when I figure it out.**

**Disclaimer- (in whisper voice) Hey guys I stole twilight from Stephenie Meyers!!!! HAHA (Evil Laugh)… jk jk still don't own it = (**

**Chapter 4:**

**BPOV:**

Bella don't panic

Bella don't panic

Bella don't panic

I kept telling myself in my head.

So what, he is a vampire. Look at the bright side he has golden eyes not red. That means he drinks animal blood not humans, which I am. Its o.k. OMG is his family vamps too? Do they drink animals or humans? This situation just put more questions in my head. Great!!!!!

"Bella, are you ok?" Carlisle asked me probably sensing something was wrong.

"Yeah I'm fine" I answered in a shaky voice. Get a hold of yourself Bella. I thought to myself.

The next hour was silence eccept the soft purr of the Volvo . I really had nothing to say what was I going to blurt out something like… 'Why would you and your family of vampires want a human living with them?' I can't say something like that. That is when I decided that if I was going to live with them, a family-Coven- of vampires, it was better they do not know that I know what they are. (A/N sorry confusing)

The rest of the ride was silence I guess I fell asleep, who knew I could be this tiered? I didn't wake up on my own I felt a cold hand shaking my shoulder with a voice in my ear saying…

"Bella, we are here it's time to wake up"

I opened my eyes to be met with two golden pairs staring right back at me. I looked past him to see the biggest and most beautiful house EVER!!!!!

Without saying anything I grabbed two of my backpacks following Carlisle into the house, no, MANSION!

I figured the house would be empty seeing as how it was like 12:00pm so I figured the kids would be at school. When we got into the house Carlisle was met by a beautiful woman, vampire, with caramel colored hair down to her shoulders.

"You must be Bella it's nice to meet you." She said politely. More in a motherly voice.

"Its nice to meet you too Mrs. Cullen" I replied "I really love your home its lovely" I added in

"Thankyou Bella, but please call me Esme" she said

All I did was nod.

"Bella if you go upstairs the 4th door on the left is your room, you can go and unpack your stuff. The kids will be home in a little while they're at school and school ends in about 2 hours. If you need any help don't hesitate to ask me or Esme." Carlisle said looking at me

I nodded and went upstairs.

I came to my room and the walls were painted a nice blue with a blue rug that matched the walls. It didn't take me that long to unpack. I didn't have a lot of close so… yeah. The thing that took the longest was organizing my books and in order of my favorite to least favorite. I looked at the clock at the bed side table and saw I had about a half hour until Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Alice, and Rosalie came home from school. I took out my iPod and put it in the dock. I sat there listening to soft music play in the back round as I thought… thought as everything, Lorelei, the Cullens, my parents, school and so much more. In the middle of my thoughts I heard the front door open and a voice say…

"Whew… and the human is here."

**Hope you loved it!!!!! =D**

**Please review I know that people are adding me to story alert and they are not going to get that update e-mail if they don't review!!!!!!!**

**Luv ya…..**

**Sara =D**


	5. Chapter 5

**O.K sorry it's taking so long I have writers block… I know what I want to write but I can't put it on paper… so anyway this is Chapter 5… enjoy**

**Disclaimer: Nope =(**

**Chapter 5:**

**EPOV (Before they come home)**

"So you see….blah…blah...blah…" that's all I could hear when my teacher's mouth opened. I probably know more about the subject then he does, seeing as how this is the, what, like 50th time going to school its sooooooo annoying. And to make it any worst my dad, Carlisle, is suggesting we adopt a human to blend in more. Why would he bring a human into a house full of vampires? It was BAD IDEA written all over it.

So here I am waiting for this day to be over so we can meet the human and our lives can change forever.

The first half of the day went by fast. During lunch me and my family decided we would skip the rest of the day. We couldn't go home early so we decided we would go hunting. Alice said that we shouldn't have a problem tonight but we wanted to make sure. Besides Alice's visions don't always come out correct.

The whole way I was forced to listen to everyone's thoughts on the subject…

Emmett- I can't wait to see her. I want to play so many games with her she is going to be like my l;ittle sister!!!!!!

Rosalie- I think by letting this girl into our lives is going to screw it up. I mean she doesn't even know we are vampires. What happens if she finds out and decides to tell everyone or what happens if someone slips up. This whole thing has disaster written all over it!!

Jasper- I am really freaking out what happens if I can't control myself. What if I kill her? I don't think io would be able to live with the gilt I would have to move away

Alice- I cant wait to meet her. I can tell we are all going to get along. Especially me and her. We are going to be best friends. I can see she needs some help with her wardrobe but hey I am all game with that. I can also see that her and Edward.. oh shoot think about something else think about something else….

I rolled my eyes at Alice for saying she will help with her wardrobe but when she started to block me out of her mind, that where I got suspicions. I blocked their mind the rest of the hunting trip.

I kinda agreed with all of them. I mean I think it was wrong for Carlisle to do this because who knows what's going to happen… other then Alice. But, then again I think this is going to be a good opportunity for us. Emmett makes a good point sort of I think we will have good times with this. I know what I said before but I changed my mind somewhat I mean it's not the end of the world right?

We got home and the second we got in the door I was hit with the aroma of strawberries. It smelt soooo good. Venom started to pool in my mouth. No Edward I can do this.

"Whew… and the human is here" Rosalie muttered under her breath to low for human ears to hear. But the thing was the girl came down as if she had heard Rosalie. When she came down the stair case my mouth opened wide. She was the most beautiful creature I have ever seen!!!!! She had curly mahogany hair, with big glowing brown eyes to mach.

**BPOV**

They probably thought that I can't hear them but they are sadly mistaken. I have had a lot of practice to concentrate on hearing the lowest thing a vampire can say. Ts kind of fun to if you think about it. I mean they can say anything about you because they know you can't hear. But you actually can. After I heard a girl say "Whew… and the human is here" I started to head down the stairs.

About mid way I could see black spiky hair that I only assumed belonged to Alice. When I got to full view of her she reminded me of a pixie.

Next to her was a tall guy. He had mussels. He looked in pain though. I guess he was the newest to the family and could not take the pressure if my blood. I felt guilty but I can't do anything about it. I was guessing that this was jasper from what Carlisle said about him being shy, but in his words it meant that he can't breath or he might kill you.

The next person I saw was a tall blonde. She had long blonde hair with long legs. I assume she was Rosalie by the way she glared at me.

Next to Rosalie was Emmett, and the only way I knew that was because Carlisle said he was big and he was right. Emmett was HUGE. He had the biggest mussels I had ever seen!!! But I could see what Carlisle meant when ne said he was a big teddy bear. He wore the biggest grin on his face when he saw me. I had to smile. It was impossible to not.

The next thing I saw took my breath away. He was the most beautiful person… no God I had ever seen. He had bronze colored hair and looked toned. Not as much as Emmett but he still looked strong.

Well of course he is strong Bella. Duh. If I didn't know they were Vampires I would of thought that they were all in my imagination. I looked so plain in front of them. Like I had expected they all had gold eyes, which meant I was safe unless one of them slipped up and killed me.

**I tried EPOV tell me how you like it. I am really trying to make the chapters longer I just for some reason cant. I'm sorry. It is a little longer I think. **

**O.K any way I am going to try a new thing I am going to give you guys stories I read and liked.. I believe they are all finished so yea….**

**Boycotts and Barflies By vjgm****-** **AU Everyone is Human and living in Portland. The girls decide to boycott boys and the guys make a bet to keep them from dating the 'wrong kind of girls' what happens when they all stop looking for love? ExB, JxA, RxEm**


	6. Chapter 6

**O.K don't hate me. I'm sorry it's been a long time but I have writers block and it SUCKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I keep getting ideas... but the thing is that they are for like all new stories and none of them have anything to do with this story. **

**I did think of one idea for this story. **

**I have thought of a good story of how Bella knows about vampires. For this idea I have dedicated the song- ****Forever and Always**** By: Taylor Swift to this story. I love Taylor Swift!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Once upon a time, I believe it was a Tuesday  
When I caught your eye  
And we caught onto something, I hold on to the night  
You looked me in the eye and told me you loved me  
Were you just kidding? 'Cause it seems to me**

This thing is breaking down, we almost never speak  
I don't feel welcome anymore  
Baby, what happened? Please tell me  
'Cause one second it was perfect  
Now you're halfway out the door

And I stare at the phone and he still hasn't called  
And then you feel so low, you can't feel nothin' at all  
And you flashback to when he said, forever and always  
Oh, oh

Oh, and it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
'Cause I was there when you said forever and always

Was I out of line? Did I say something way too honest  
That made you run and hide like a scared little boy?  
I looked into your eyes, thought I knew you for a minute  
Now I'm not so sure

So here's to everything, coming down to nothing  
Here's to silence that cuts me to the core  
Where is this going? Thought I knew for a minute  
But I don't anymore

And I stare at the phone and he still hasn't called  
And then you feel so low, you can't feel nothin' at all  
And you flashback to when he said forever and always  
Oh, oh

Oh, and it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
'Cause I was there when you said forever and always  
You didn't mean it, baby, I don't think so  
Oh, oh

Oh, back up, baby, back up, did you forget everything?  
Back up, baby, back up, did you forget everything?

'Cause it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
'Cause I was there when you said forever and always

Oh, I stare at the phone and he still hasn't called  
And then you feel so low, you can't feel nothin' at all  
And you flashback to when we said forever and always!

And it rains in your bedroom, and everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
'Cause I was there when you said forever and always  
You didn't mean it, baby, you said forever and always ya

**Does this song remind anyone else of New Moon, I mean really….**

**O.K any way on the spot as I am writing this I thought of an idea. I want you guy to send me a private message on how you think Bella knows. The closest person to it will be announced on this story AND will be able to see the chapter the Cullens find out that Bella already knows what they are first and they will be able to edit it and tell me what they liked about it and what not. Soooo yeah here is chapter 6…..**

**Disclaimer: I wish….**

**Chapter 6:**

**BPOV**

We were all standing there and it felt a little awkward.

"Awkward silence… gay baby was just born" Emmett said while he smiled one of the hugest smiles I have ever seen. I let out a little laugh. It's not that I think people that are gay are funny it's just his expression on his face when he said it... it was priceless.

Everyone started to send glares at Emmett. Rosalie just smacked him on his head and that gave her a response of 'owww' from Emmet.

"Rose what did you do that for. Bella laughed didn't she I mean it's not like I insulted her. I mean she's not gay or anything…." Emmett said. Then he suddenly turned to me and asked "you not gay are you?"

"NO I am not gay" I responded while letting a little laugh escape my lips.

"See I told you she is not gay. And I told you she would think I am funny." When Emmett said this it got him another hit in the head by Rosalie. Emmett gave another 'Owww' complain to Rosalie who just ignored it. It probably didn't really hurt but they had to pretend that it did in front of the human... aka me. I started to wonder about them having to pretend to eat in front of me. That should be fun. I got brought back to reality by someone talking to me…

"I'm sorry for Emmett's behavior, I'm Rosalie by the way and this big goof over here is Emmett. Nice to meet you" Rosalie said in a sweet voice

"It's ok, nice to meet you too" I said back. Maybe Carlisle was wrong and Rosalie was going to be nice to me. That thought flew out of my head when I saw her put on another pair of daggers my way.

Next the Pixie walked, more liked danced, up to me and gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek and said "Hi, I'm Alice. I can tell we are going to be great friends, oh and you and Rosalie are going to be friends sooner then you think" she whispered the last part into my ear even tho she knew Rosalie will hear it. She said it like she _knew_ it for a fact. When she went to go stand next to jasper she got a glare from Rosalie but just went along with it. "This is Jasper" she added

"Nice to meet you." I said while giving a little nod as indicating to her I already knew who he was.

I turned my gaze to Edward. The most gorgeous one. "I'm Edward nice to meet you" Edward said in a velvety voice. I could just listen to that voice all day… no Bella STOP it NOW!!!!!!!!! I shook my head a little and got brought to the present.

He had his hand extended for me to shake. That's a little weird normally vampires try to not touch humans that much. I just shrugged it off and shook his hand while muttering a 'nice to meet you' knowing he could hear my. As soon as my hand touched his I felt an electric current go through me. I guess he must have felt it to because we both pulled our hand away at the same time.

As if on que Carlisle and Esme walked. They saved us another awkward moment which I was grateful for.

"Hey guys, how was school?" Esme asked as she noticed them.

Esme got many replies of 'good' 'it was fine' and so on. She answered with a 'good' and then added "so you guys have all meet Bella" they all nodded a yes. And then it went silent

I figured I should break the silence and said "I'm just going to finish unpacking my stuff" before i could move Carlisle added "Bella I ordered a pizza for dinner, I figured you were hungry" he smiled and I nodded. I did happen to notice the horrid look on everyones faces when the heard that pizza was for dinner. With that I walked back up the stairs and into my room.

I figured everyone was going to talk to each other about me so I decided to listen in.

"I will not become friends with her!" I heard Rosalie demand

"Oh Rosalie, yes you will. Its set in stone in the future. We all become very close to her" Alice answered. There it was again Future like she knew it was going to happen

"I like her" Emmett said booming his voice so anyone can hear it not just me.

I could just see Rosalie rolling her eyes at him.

"Jasper how did it go? Was it really hard? will you be able to survive with her living here?" I heard a sweet voice asking her. It was probably Esme. I could tell by the motherly tone in her voice.

"It was actually not that bad. I think Edward had an even harder time with it then me." I could just hear everyone's eyes shift over to Edward.

I heard Edward let out a breath and say "she smells delicious. I swear she is the most breathtaking thing I have ever…" he didn't get to finish his sentence because he let out a little chuckle. It was music to my ears.

"Will you be able to handle it?" a worried Carlisle asked

"Yeah I should be fine, I just need to H-U-N-T more than usual" idiot if there was a chance of me hearing their conversation, which their wasn't, I would still be able to spell the word hunt.

"What was she thinking?" asked a voice I wasn't all too sure who said it though.

That confused me. A lot. Did he have an extra power can he read minds? I know that sometime when people get turned into vampires they can have a special ability. Maybe he _can _read minds. OMG what happens if he heard that I know what they are my cover is blown. What happenes if he heard what I was thinking about him. OMG this sucks!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

All he said in return was "I don't know"

That filled the room with gasps.

"What do you mean you don't know" Rosalie asked a little worried

"I mean that I can't read her mind" Edward said in an aggravated sigh. This relieved me a lot.

Everyone gasped again but only 5 vampires gasped. All Carlisle did was murmur 'interesting, very interesting' under his breath

I stopped listening in on their conversation and decided it was time to get to know the Cullen's background information.

I went over to my desk and put my laptop on. It wasn't mine exactly. It was already in the room so i decided that it was meant for me.

When it was loaded I typed in the website, (A/n- made it up). This was a website for Vampires ONLY. But people who know about vamps., which are very little, go on it too. On this website it can tell you anything you want to know about anybody or thing that has to do with vampires. Not that many vampires know about it yet and that's how they want it. They don't want it to be out in the open so that every vamp knows about each other. I wonder if the Cullens know?

In the search bar I typed in the word 'Cullen' and clicked enter. A whole page camp up I read a short paragraph on the Cullen's it said…

_The Cullens. A coven of seven vampires- Rosalie and Jasper Hale. Alice, Edward, Emmett, Esme and Carlisle Cullen. The Cullens are all Vegetarians meaning they all eat animals and not humans. Many wonder why they don't eat humans but they once said, and I quote, 'we don't want to be monsters'. Carlisle is the leader of the coven. When the Cullens relocate they usually use the story that Carlisle's job at the hospital got moved. They all pose as adopting siblings but, Rosalie and jasper pose as twins._

Under the paragraph was a picture of each member to the cullens. I clicked on Alice and read it over on how she got changed. I felt so bad on how she doesn't have a clue on who she was or anything. It must be hard for her. I scrolled down to see if she had a power and she did. As I suspected she could see the future. It said that the vision is not definite. It depends if the person changes their mind or not.

Next I went to Edward. I read it quickly and saw that he died of the Spanish influenza in the 1900's. I went to the power section and saw that he can read anyone's mind.

I guess they have to update this soon.

I did this to everyone. I was really surprised that Jasper couls toy with peoples emotions and feel them to. His story was kinda boring because I really really don't like history.

I literally cried when I read Rosalie's story, it was really sad. I was very surprised when I found out rose found Emmett and got Carlisle to change him.

I turned off the computer. I was satisfied I got to know the Cullens a lot better than I did. If I needed another question to get answer I will go straight to the website.

I heard Carlisle telling me that the pizza is here and its time to eat.

I figured that this was going to very very funny seeing as how vampires are not suppose to eat human food. I cant wait!

**I hope you guys LOVE me. That was a really long chapter.**

**I have 13 reviews at chapter 5 which is good… but I want MORE. If I don't get a lot of reviews on this chapter I will sart to cry… A lot **

**A story I suggest is……**

**Ocean Avenue By: Twilightx28-****Edward and Bella are best friends at the age of 's mom died & Charlie changed He yelled .Bella had to leave the state by age will happen with Edward & Bella? She comes back years later. What will happen? Does Edward have a Girlfriend?**

**This story is based off the song Ocean Avenue by Yellow card and its sooooooooooooooooooooo good!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! READ IT!!!!!! Tell me if you like it!**

**Don't forget to try and win my contest!!!!!!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**O.K sorry. My life has been epic!!!!!!!**

**Contest- I didn't say when the contest will be finished because I am still not sure. So far 2 people sent me messages…. Tomboy Amy and Becky-x-twilight. I will tell u that so far Becky-x-twilight is going to win if no one sends me a message. She has part of the story but not all of the details. She has the main idea. **

**Someone asked me a question and it was… Why didn't Alice see Bella go on the computer and look them up? The answer is that Alice doesn't see everything. And Bella didn't plan to do it she just though of the idea on the spot. And it would also ruin my story Alice is also not going to see Bella confessing to the cullens she already knows what they arr **

**Here is the next chapter!!!!!**

**Disclaimer- (Crying) **

**Chapter 7:**

**BPOV**

I walked down stairs to smell pizza and then I saw two boxes on top of each other. I walked into the kitchen, grabbed a plate and a slice of pizza. When we ate it was quiet. I could see the repulsed looks on all of the vampire's faces. I on the other hand was enjoying it. The food and the way they looked when they ate the food.

I could see them slip pieces of it into their napkins when they thought I wasn't looking, but I was. After Emmett finished his slice he had a sign of relief on his face. I decided to tease him a little.

"Emmett" I said in a sweet voice

"Yes Bella" he replied

"Don't tell me someone as big and muscular as you is only going to eat one piece of pizza. You look like the kind of person who would eat a whole box" I said not missing the very shocked and scared look on everyone's faces but especially Emmett's.

"Oh, I ate a big lunch. I'm not that hungry" he said hopefully for me to drop it to bad for him when I start something I don't stop unless I know that I will lose. Sadly for him I will win this one.

"But that was like, what, 4-5 hours ago you must be hungry. If I didn't know any better I would say your vampires or something, like you don't eat human food only blood." I said the last part lower and more to myself but they still heard it and if I wasn't trying to stay under cover I would of so laughed at their expressions.

I looked up and gave a shrug while saying "What, I was only kidding, god"

Everyone gave Emmett a look saying you better eat another slice.

"You know what, now that you mention it I am a little hungrier" Emmett said while grabbing another piece of pizza.

After dinner I went up to my room to prepare for the first day of school tomorrow.

After the 'Vampires' thought I went to sleep (which I didn't) I listened to their conversation…

"I cant believe I ate that disgusting food, I swear she is going to pay" I heard Rosalie swear.

"You're the one to talk Rosalie I ate firkin TWO slices of pizza" I heard Emmet complain

"O.K. I know that we all just ate a horrible thing but we did it for a good reason and you all better get used to it because we are going to be doing it every night" when Carlisle said that in a firm voice the all groaned.

After that I tried to go to sleep. But I couldn't drift off to dream land so I laid on my back and looked up and stared at the ceiling. That when I heard it the most beautiful sound ever. I recognized it as a lullaby being played on a piano and I was soon fast asleep into a peaceful slumber.

The next morning I woke up to the most annoying thing ever… ALICE

She was jumping on my bed saying my name and to wake up. Stupid Vampire I said to myself or so I thought. I guess I said it out loud in a whisper. But it was really low so maybe if I lied she would just think she heard me wrong.

"What did you just say, Bella?" Alice asked scared

"What? Oh I said stupid Pixie. Why?" I asked hoping she would by it

"No reason I thought you said something else" She said in relief "Come on get up we have to get ready" she added before walking out of my room.

I took a shower and brushed my teeth when I went into MY bathroom. Can you believe it I have my own bathroom!!!!! I went back into my room and pulled on an pair of jeans and a Whit short sleeve shirt that said The Beatles along the side and a picture of them on it.

When I went down stairs my eardrum almost burst from Alice screaming. "What are you wearing" she asked in a frantic.

"Ummm… Clothes" I said back not understanding why she is freaking out

"OMG, you have no fashion sense" when she said this I heard a chuckle coming from Edward, Emmett, and Jasper all I did was send them a death glare and they stopped laughing.

"Ugh… After school we are definitely going shopping and I am going to find you suitable clothes." Alice Huffed

"Alice I hate shopping" I whined but the conversation was dropped after that. At least I have something to look forward to after school.

**Hope you liked it **

**PLEASE Review and enter my contest **

**I will be happy to answer any questions you have about the contest or the story!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**REVIEW **


	8. Author note

**O.K. Guys I'm sorry I hate Author Notes but I have to post this**

**I'm going on vacation so I won't be able to post a chapter in awhile. I'm sorry!!!!!!!!**

**You can still enter 4 my contest!!!!! I only have like 2 people who entered!!!!!**


	9. Chapter 8

**O.K. I'm back from vacation. Well I was back last Sunday but I had no time to write sorry =( this is my next chapter. And seriously ppl join the contest. If you didn't read the contest in the author note on top of chapter 6 go and see it because only TWO people entered and I don't feel loved im going to cry not even kidding!**

**Here is chapter 8**

**Disclaimer: Only in my dreams… let's go to sleep…lol**

**Chapter 8:**

**BPOV:**

I now see why Carlisle told me to not get in a car with any of his children. I was in Edwards Volvo and we were at least going 120 Miles per hour. I didn't say anything to scared if I opened my mouth I would scream, I just sat there holding on to my dear life.

We got into a parking lot that was filled with old cars nothing like the Cullen's cars. Edward pulled into a spot and rose pulled up right next to him on the left in her red BMW. She and Emmett took that car while Edward, Alice, Jasper, and I took Edwards silver Volvo.

When the car stopped I jumped out and said "remind me to take a taxie home after school" the only response I got was from Edward who just chuckled and put a sexy smile on his face. How I could stare at his face forever… NO BELLA!! BAD

Everyone went with me to the office to get my timetables. When we entered I heard the sound of bells on top of the door. A lady with red curly hair looked up and gave me a smile. I saw the name tag on her desk and now knew that her name was Mrs. Cope.

"Hello dear what can I do for you?" she asked politely with a smile

"Hi, I'm Isabella Swan. I'm here to pick up my schedule." I answered in the same polite voice

"Oh. Of corst and you have to get this paper signed by all of your teachers"

"Thanks" I said and then left the room

When I got out side I looked at my schedule…

Period Class Room

1st Social Studies 103

2nd Spanish 310

3rd Free Period

4th Math 125

5th English 576

6th Lunch Café

7th Biology 153

8th Gym Gym

Before I had time to memorize my schedule Alice grabbed it from me to see what classes I had with her.

"You have 1st period (Social studies) with Jasper and Emmett, 2nd period (Spanish) with Emmett, 3rd period witch is free period with me, 4th period (Math) with Edward, 5th period (English) with me and Emmett, 6th with all of us because its lunch and we are all going to sit at the same table obviously, 7th Period (Biology) with Edward, and 8th Period (Gym) with Emmett and Jasper." Alice said this in one big breath not even stopping to breath. Of course I know the reason but to be honest they are really bad at keeping their secret. I mean if I didn't already know what they were I would definitely be suspicious.

We heard the warning bell ring and we all went our separate ways. I followed Emmett and Jasper because I had first period with them.

When we got there and I walked into the room everyone went silent. I knew they were all talking about me before I came in the class room, but what bothered me is that they just kept on talking about me even though I was in the room. O.K I suspect that they think I can't hear them but come-on I can hear _Vampires_ talk I can odiously hear teenagers whisper about me. But how would they know that.

I went to go introduce me to my teacher, Mr. Smith I think his name was, and get my slip signed. He told me to go in the back and take a seat. Luckly on my way their I didn't trip and even more luckly I was next to Jasper and Emmett.

"Ahem, attention class we have a new student today" oh crap

"Isabella would you like to introduce yourself"

No not really I said to myself but stood up anyway and said…

"Hi I'm Isabella Marie Swan but you can call me Bella. I just moved here from Arizona" I said blushing

"Hey Jazz, look our new baby sister blushes when she's embarrassed" Emmett laughed followed by a chuckle from Jasper. I gave them a death glare which only made them laugh harder.

When Emmett mentioned baby sister a bunch of people gasped. I guess they didn't know that the Cullen's adopted me.

"Im sorry Emmett did you say 'baby sister'?" the teacher asked a little shocked

"Yup she is now a part of the Cullen family, so if anyone gives her a hard time ill beat you up" Emmett threatened. At this point I just sat down and waited for the humiliation to stop.

"All right everyone thets settle down and get to work, now as I was saying…"

The whole class I just spaced out and didn't pay attention besides I could teach each lesson in every class by myself. You see my grandpa was a teacher so I loved to learn when I was little and my grandpa taught me everything. I never failed a test or project and my lowest grade was a A-. I would never tell anyone that especially Emmett. He would criticize me on how much a nerd I am, which I am but still. The rest of the day went along fine. But in 2nd period I met this boy Mike and he wouldn't leave me alone. He couldn't take a hint and Emmett was very amused. During Free period I went to library and read my book and met a nice girl named Angela. She asked if I wanted to sit with her and her friends at lunch but I said no thanks I was sitting with the Cullen's. I walked into the lunch line to see all the Cullen's sitting at the lunch table. I noticed it was the furthest away from everyone. I went on line and got my food and went to go sit down. When I past the principle I noticed someone who looked familiar but couldn't put my finger on it.

Throughout the whole lunch period I was the only one who ate. The Cullens put the food in their mouth but spit it out when they thought I wasn't looking.

When there was 15minutes left in the period I herd…

"BELLA SWAN" from a group of people I thought I would never see again.

**HAHA Cliffy Hope you liked it. **

**Who do you think the people are? **

**Find out read my next chapter but you will only be able to read it if you review and join my contest. **

**I have a list of people who reviewed on other chapters and if they don't review or join the contest I will mention something about them in my next chapter!**

**REVIEW!!!!!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey everybody! **

**I just want to tell you that I am going on vacation from Sunday to Sunday so I wont be able to update for, like, a week. **

**I have also decided that the last day you can enter the contest is Sunday August 30, 2009. **

**For those of you who don't know what the contest is then you guys don't read the author notes in the beginning of my chapter. But I'll tell you now since I'm just that nice… lol so anyway the contest is to see what person can guess how Bella know the Cullen's are vampires. Meaning what happened in her past. Whoever wins gets to see the chapter when I reveal the past and when the Cullen's find out that she knows their vampires. **

**So far only 3 people entered. They are tattygal95, ****becky-x-twilight-x, and Tomboy Amy. For you three thank you for joining the contest!!!!! Oh and becky-x-twilight-x is the closest.**

**So here is chapter 9 enjoy!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: =(**

**Chapter 9:**

**BPOV:**

_Throughout the whole lunch period I was the only one who ate. The Cullens put the food in their mouth but spit it out when they thought I wasn't looking._

_When there was 15minutes left in the period I herd…_

"_BELLA SWAN" from a group of people I thought I would never see again._

I turned around and looked to see 3 of the most annoying people ever.

Tanya, Jessica, and Lauren were standing about 7 feet in front of me looking sooooooo pissed off.

I can't believe it! When I moved I figured out it would be nice to get away from these three people but I guess my life sucks that much because here they are right in front of me. o goody me

"SWAN what the HELL are you doing here!" Lauren screamed

"ummm eating lunch" I said in a matter-o-fact voice that I know pisses them all off.

"Ugh, you know what I meant" Lauren said back

"Well if you must know I'm living here now. Im pretty sure you guys new I moved because If I can recall I saw a flyer on my way to the air port that said 'Bella Swan is moving Party and Lauren's house'" I said getting pretty annoyed. I could care less about the flyer I knew that they hated me im just mad because their here and as stupid as ever.

"you know we did have a party. And it was great and after me, Tanya, and Jessica went"

"and got nose jobs" I said before she could finish. This got the whole Cullen table to laugh.

The three girls looked appalled and started to glare at the Cullens until they noticed how 'hot' the are. They started to stare and get mesmerized. Jessica was staring at Emmett. Rose was just glaring at her. Alice was also glaring at Tanya who was staring at jasper. I on the other hand was glaring at Lauren just to glare at her. She was staring at Edward and I think I felt… jealous? _Oh god_

"Take a picture guys it will last longer" I growled at them. This got them out of their daze and I back into reality.

"Swan how can someone like you get to live with a family like this" Lauren demanded

"Oh, jeez I don't know maybe I'm just that lucky" I said in a sarcastic voice

Just then the guy who was talking to the principle who I thought looked familiar walked over to the table

"Excuse me, I'm sorry, but did I just here them correctly are you Bella Swan?"

"um yea that's me" I said confused

"Oh, my how you have griown" he said. More to himself then any body

"I'm sorry but do I know you?" I asked

"Oh I'm terribly sorry. I don't know if you remember me. The last time I saw you was when you were like 5 years old. I'm Mr. Smith. I use to be the teacher who worked next to your grandfather." As he said this I started to remember him. I use to stay in his class room when I was at my grandpas school. Whenever he had a class I always use to use to stay in his class room.

"Oh. I remember. I use to sit in your class room when my Grandfather had a class" I said. I didn't need to add the last part but I did to fill everyone in. at this poain Lauren, Jessica, and Tanya went back to their lunch table, and out of know where they would send me a glare or a flirtatious smile to the boys.

"That's right"

"I don't mean to sound but why are you here?" I asked

"well you see I'm actually here to find you" I gave him a confused look and he continued "you see when your grandfather died he left me all of his books. After his death I couldn't see of touch any of his stuff so I put it in my basement. I recently went through it and found this" he pulled out a book called Wuthering Heights. Its my favorite book ever. I used to read it with my grandpa when I was little.

"I saw a bookmark in it and opened. I flipped through it and saw that on the back of the front cover it was addressed to you."

I took it from him to open and read it.

_Bells, _

_It's your grandpa. I don't know if you have heard but I'm getting sick. I just want you to know that no matter what happens I will always love you. After your parents death you were the only one there to make me smile and laugh. I don't know how you did it. You were stronger than me and comforted me when I should haze comforted you. I'm writing this to you to show you that you will always have a piece of me in you no matter what happens. Whenever you're sad just look at this note or read this book and I will cheer you up and comfort you like you did to me. _

_I love you Bella, always remember that_

_Grandpa Swan_

As I read the not tears came to my eyes. I wiped them away before anyone could see.

"Thank you" I choked out

"No problem" he responded

"How did you find me?" I asked

"I went to Lorelei first but she said you moved and I might find you here so I tried it." He said like it was no big deal. The thing was it meant he world to me. Before I could think I got up and gave Mr. Smith a huge hug. When I picked up my head and loked at him we both started to laugh.

"So is what Lorelei said true. Is your lowest grade an A-?" I winced at his question knowing that all the Cullens heard it.

I could feel all of the Cullens eyes on me. All I did was nod, look down, and blush.

"Bella, your a nerd and didn't even tell us" I heard Emmett whine. All og the Cullens chuckled all I did was glare at Emmett. I feel like I'm doing that a lot.

"Oh look at the time I have to leave well it was good seeing you bye Bella" Mr. Smith said and was out the door before I could say bye.

Emmett was about to say something, no doubt about my neediness but the bell cut him short and I was up and out of the cafeteria with my books as fast as you can be. (without being a vampire)

**So that was my chapter hope you liked it!!!!!**

**Enter my Contest and Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Love you all!!!!**


	11. Chapter 10

**O.K. guys well the dead line for my contest was yesterday. I'm sad I only had four people enter it =(. Oh well the winner was… unfortunately my sister. =l she doesn't have an account but she guessed it correctly. Im very disappointed it was her that won but what can you do? Thank you for those of you that entered my contest. I'm not really sure when I'm going to put the chapter in but it will be soon… I think.**

**Enjoy this chapter everyone!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer- I hate you guys for making me say this over and over again!**

**Chapter 10:**

**BPOV:**

I was so grateful that I got out of the cafeteria before I got investigated. I swear Emmett is going to make my life a living Hell… not that it's not a living hell now but still.

I got to Biology early with only a few people already there.

I went up to the teacher whose name is Mr. Banner… I think. He signed my slip and told me where to sit. For the next few minutes I was just looking through the book that Mr. Banner gave us to see where we were in the lesson when I heard the chair next to me move.

This is it. I have to sit next to this person the rest of the year. Hopefully their not an annoying person who is going to not leave me alone.

I look up and can't believe who I see sitting next to me…

**EPOV:**

Bella ran out of the cafeteria really fast. She must know how much crap she's going to get from Emmett.

He is most definitely not going to leave her alone. I feel so bad for her.

'That's not all you feel for her' I heard the voice in my head tell me.

Ever since I saw her I can't stop thinking about her. Why? It's annoying me. Why do I feel this way? After I heard all of the boy's thoughts in this school I wanted to kill them. The worst was in math when every guy was ranting how 'hot' and 'sexy' she is, and how they want to get her in bed. The girls where ranting about how jealous they were. Some were trying to deny that Bella's pretty and that they were prettier. I have to disagree. I think Bella is the most Beautiful. No. Beautiful is an understatement.

Edward. STOP!!!! By the time I was done in my head I walked into Biology and was hit by her sent. Ant it was so refreshing.

I looked up to see that she was sitting close to where I sit…

**BPOV:**

Right in front of me is a baby faced guy who has blond hair. It's that vile Mike Newton. This guy wouldn't leave me alone the whole day. Always asking if I needed help and he kept asking me out. Can't he take a hint!

"Well, well, well, look at what we have here. Bella Swan" Mike said in what he thought was a seductive voice but what really was a voice that broke my eardrums.

"Do you need any help catching up on what you missed? We could hang out after school and we can have a party of two." He said. This gave me the chills. Not in a good way.

"No thank you" I said back with as much venome in my voice as I could.

"Its o.k. your playing hard to get. You will come around eventually" he said and then sat down leaving me alone for the time being.

Just then Edward came through the door and shoot me a sorry look on his face the darted his eyes to Mike.

Edward took the seat right in front of me.

Mr. Banner said to read the next chapter and answer the questions at the end.

I was on the 1st question when I felt a piece of paper slip under my book. I opened it up and saw the worst hand writing ever it read…

_Are you sure that you don't want to hang out after school? We could have a lot of fun- Mike_

I just rolled my eyes crumpled up the piece of paper up and threw it behind me.

A few minutes later I saw a piece of paper land on my book as I was writing the last question. I opened it and saw the most beautiful script hand writing on it…

_I'm so so so sorry you have to sit next to mike- Edward_

_HELP he won't leave me alone!!! Save me- Bella_

I passed it to him and saw him chuckle when reading it.

The paper landed on my desk and I read…

_Leave it to me- Edward_

"Mr. Banner? I was just wondering if I could maybe switch places with Mike?" I can't believe Edward would ask that

"Mat I ask why?" Mr. Banner Replied

"Well so I can show her what she missed and so she isn't lost" Edwad said with calm in his voice.

"Why can't Mike show her this?" at this point Mike had a triumphant smile on his face and cut in..

"I wouldn't mind showing her this. Maybe we could hang out after school and I can tooter her" Mike sent a wink in my direction and I nearly barfed.

"Well you see Mr. Banner it would be easier for me to do it because as you might know I live with Bella better and it would be easier to get together." Edward Reasoned with Mr. Banner while he totally ignored Mike.

"Very well Mr. Cullen. Mike switch places with Edward" Mr. Banner said.

Mike stormed off to Edwards's seat while he shot daggers at Edward. Edward came and sat next to me with a triumphant smile on his face.

"Thank you so so so much!! I owe you!" I said this when I hugged him. He seemed surprised by it but after a few seconds he wrapped his arms around me. It felt so right to be there in his embrace.

For the next 5 minutes we just sat there in a conferrable silence. The silence was dismissed when the bell rang. Me and Edward departed and I went o the last period of the day. To some people this class was fun. You can spend the time talking to your friends. And get a good exercise. To me this class was pure torture and full of violence.

GYM!!!!

**Well that was the chapter hope you liked it.**

**Listen I really really need your reviews I only had two for last chapter! Its sad it makes me feel like no one likes this story PLEASE!!!! **


	12. Chapter 11

**Sorry it took soooooooooooooo long to update. I have a lot of things going on in my life. I just started 8****th**** grade and let me tell u some of the teachers scare me! Haha**

**I would like to thank the four people who reviewed last chapter… Twilight4242, Tattygal65, oOBeelaOo, and Twird96**

**Anyway this is the next chapter…. Hope you like it**

**Disclaimer- Still don't own it =(**

**Chapter: 11**

**BPOV:**

I slowly walked to gym thinking in my mind if I could possibly just not go. Maybe make up an excuse in my head on how I got lost.

By the time I finally decided I should just go and make the best of it I was already at the locker room. I got the gym teacher and he gave me gym clothes. I regretfully took them and went in the girls locker room to change.

Everyone was already out and in the gym. I took my time getting ready and was happy that no one was there to gawked at me when I was changing. Can someone say Awkward.

I broke free of the locker room and came out to the gym. All the students where running and as I passed them they just stared. I was walking to the teacher when I noticed Emmett and Jasper pass by. When they passed me Emmett slapped my ASS!!!

I quickly turned around to see both of them laughing.

"You better watch out Emmett this calls for payback!!" I whispered to myself knowing he could hear me. When he heard this, the room shook from his laughter.

Gym went by quick we needed to get into groups of three so of course it was Emmett, Jasper, and I.

I was making my way out to the car when a very hyper pixie came running up to me. That's when I remember that we were going shopping. We made it to the car and the boys started teasing me about going shopping.

Alice cut in and said "oh, I wouldn't be laughing boys. Your coming to"

At this they all stopped laughing and started to complain

Alice just cut in by giving them a stare that says 'you better go'

We all hopped in the cars and we were off to the mall.

On the way to the mall in the car the worst song started to play it was Forever and Always by Taylor Swift

Once upon a time, I believe it was a Tuesday  
When I caught your eye  
And we caught onto something, I hold on to the night  
You looked me in the eye and told me you loved me  
Were you just kidding? 'Cause it seems to me

This thing is breaking down, we almost never speak  
I don't feel welcome anymore  
Baby, what happened? Please tell me  
'Cause one second it was perfect  
Now you're halfway out the door

And I stare at the phone and he still hasn't called  
And then you feel so low, you can't feel nothin' at all  
And you flashback to when he said, forever and always  
Oh, oh

Oh, and it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
'Cause I was there when you said forever and always

Was I out of line? Did I say something way too honest  
That made you run and hide like a scared little boy?  
I looked into your eyes, thought I knew you for a minute  
Now I'm not so sure

So here's to everything, coming down to nothing  
Here's to silence that cuts me to the core  
Where is this going? Thought I knew for a minute  
But I don't anymore

And I stare at the phone and he still hasn't called  
And then you feel so low, you can't feel nothin' at all  
And you flashback to when he said forever and always  
Oh, oh

Oh, and it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
'Cause I was there when you said forever and always  
You didn't mean it, baby, I don't think so  
Oh, oh

Oh, back up, baby, back up, did you forget everything?  
Back up, baby, back up, did you forget everything?

'Cause it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
'Cause I was there when you said forever and always

Oh, I stare at the phone and he still hasn't called  
And then you feel so low, you can't feel nothin' at all  
And you flashback to when we said forever and always!

And it rains in your bedroom, and everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
'Cause I was there when you said forever and always  
You didn't mean it, baby, you said forever and always ya

Throuout the song I started to tear up. Alice, Edward, and Jasper looked at me funny but I just pushed it aside and hopped out of the car when we reached the mall

Alice has been dragging us to every single store. She has bought me enough clothes for over 3 years. Its ridicules.

At this moment we were standing in front of Victoria secrets. I was arguing with Alice.

"Alive there is no way in HELL I'm going in there!" I stated and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Bella why not? It's natural and plus you need new bras and underwear." She complained.

All I did was give a little 'humph' and looked away. I can't believe she said that. And in front of the guys. Throughout the whole argument they were all snickering. I just glared at them and walked away.

"I'm going to the food court, come and get me when you're done." I yelled over my shoulder

I walked into the food court and heard chitchat all over me. I sat down and just sat there thinking about every thing.

All of a sudden a very familiar voice started to tell one of my favorite jokes…

**(A/N-just so you know she is over hearing this person telling the joke to a bunch of friends)**

"So this man approaches to greet a new neighbor who is just moving into the house next door and askes what he does for a living.

New neighbor says- I'm a professor at a university. I teach deductive reasoning.

Man says- Deductive reasoning? What's that?

New neighbor says- Let me give you an example I see you have a dog house. By that I deduce that you have a dog

Man says- That's right

New neighbor says- The fact that you gave a dog leads me to deduce that you have a family

Man says- Right again

New neighbor says- Since you have a family I deduce that you have a wife

Man says- Correct

New neighbor says- and since you have a wife I deduce you are heterosexual

Man says- yup

New neighbor says- that's deductive reasoning

Man says- cool

-later that day-

Man goes up to his other neighbor…

Man says- Hey, I was talking to that new neighbor befor

Other neighbor says- Is he nice?

Man says- yeah and he has a cool job

Other neighbor says- really what does he do?

Man says- he teaches deductive reasoning at a university

Other neighbor says- what's deductive reasoning?

Man says- let me give you an example. Do you have a dog house?

Other neighbor says- No

Man says- Faggot"

When he finished the joke everyone who heard it was laughing their asses off! I just laughed to myself.

I turned around and decided to let him now im hear.

"JACOB BLACK, how many time have I told you not to tell that joke! I'm the one who told it to you and you just go off and tell it to your pack and take all the credit" I yelled this at him but broke a smile towards the end

Jacob Black was my best friend. His dad, Billy Black, was my dad's best friend. After my dad and mom died I stayed with them for a while. But then I got taken to an orphanage. I still kept in touch with Jacob. You see Jacob is a werewolf and so is all of his friends. He saved me from… _him_

"Bella" Jacob whispered in disbelief

I nodded and ran up to him capturing him in a hug. He hugged me back and swung me in circles.

"I've missed you so much Bells" he whispered in my ear

"me too" I said back

He let me go and then I was enveloped in more huge by Sam, Seth, Paul, Quil, and Embry.

By this time all the Cullens were by us staring in disbelief. Before turning around I gave all of them a look to not say anything about them being vampires. They all just gave a little nod

"You guys these are the Cullens. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and Edward." I said pointing at them "and this is Jacob, my best friend, and the pack"

"Pack" all the Cullen's say together

"crap" I mumbled even though everyone could hear me

"way to go Bells" Jake said

"Shut up" I replied back

"So since you know that their werewolf's you know that… that… that…"

"your Vampires" I finished off for Emmett

Im in trouble

**Haha Sorry had to do it. That was one of the longest chapters so far… I think**

**As you all know my sister was the winner of the contest so she read it and approved it.**

**I've been forgetting to give you storys to read so im going to give you three!**

**Marriage Arrangements by YukiYumena**

**Bella loses her parents in a tragic way when she is 15. Her Grandmother takes care of her until she decides it's time for Bella to get married. England of the beginning of the 18th century. BxE ALL HUMANS**

**You Asked Me to Love You by Secret Hate of Indecision **

**AH/AU. Rosalie and Bella Swan are new at Central Parkway Boarding School. While Rosalie gains instant** attention, Bella struggles to fit in. She later meets Edward and Alice, siblings who have a precarious past. Can she find love through all the drama? R&R

Dear Diary: Love Always, Bella by soraloveskairi159 

Bella just moved back to the town she used to live in growing up. Her good friend Jasper moved next door. When Bella goes back to school, will anyone from her past remember her, or will things just go horribly wrong? Now 63,367 hits

REVIEW!!!!! PLEASE!!!


	13. Chapter 12

**Hey guys!!!! Sorry it took me so long! Forgive me!!! This is the next chapter… hope u like it!!!**

**Disclaimer- =P**

**Chapter 12:**

**EPOV:**

I was waiting by the car when I say Bella advance from the school. Her hair was gently blowing from the breeze and she looked gorgeous, she was the most selfless person ever and that's why I lov… wait love Edward seriously! STOP IT!! I can't believe that she has this affect on me!!

Alice was jumping over to Bella. She was so happy that she had another person to dress. Bella was walking next to Alice with this look on her face. She looked so cute… ugh what's wrong with me?

"You're in love Edward" my inner mind said to me. At this I went rigid. No, I can't be in love with Bella I won't allow it!

Emmett and jasper were making comments about Bella going shopping. But Alice stopped the snickering. And said...

"oh, I wouldn't be laughing boys. You're coming to"

At this they stopped laughing and started to complain. I joined in the complaining because seriously who wants to go shopping with Alice

Alice just cut in over our complaining by giving us a stare that says 'you better go'

At this I just piped into her mind.

'Edward are you listening to this?' she thought

I gave her a little nod indicating that I could hear her.

'I can't see the future. It's just blank. I think something important is going to happen'

I was surprised at this; Alice's power has never let us down before.

We all hopped in the cars and we were off to the mall.

On the way to the mall in the car the worst song started to play it was Forever and Always by Taylor Swift

Once upon a time, I believe it was a Tuesday  
When I caught your eye  
And we caught onto something, I hold on to the night  
You looked me in the eye and told me you loved me  
Were you just kidding? 'Cause it seems to me

This thing is breaking down, we almost never speak  
I don't feel welcome anymore  
Baby, what happened? Please tell me  
'Cause one second it was perfect  
Now you're halfway out the door

And I stare at the phone and he still hasn't called  
and then you feel so low, you can't feel nothin' at all  
And you flashback to when he said, forever and always  
Oh, oh

Oh, and it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
'Cause I was there when you said forever and always

Was I out of line? Did I say something way too honest  
That made you run and hide like a scared little boy?  
I looked into your eyes, thought I knew you for a minute  
Now I'm not so sure

So here's to everything, coming down to nothing  
Here's to silence that cuts me to the core  
Where is this going? Thought I knew for a minute  
But I don't anymore

And I stare at the phone and he still hasn't called  
And then you feel so low, you can't feel nothin' at all  
And you flashback to when he said forever and always  
Oh, oh

Oh, and it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
'Cause I was there when you said forever and always  
You didn't mean it, baby, I don't think so  
Oh, oh

Oh, back up, baby, back up, did you forget everything?  
Back up, baby, back up, did you forget everything?

'Cause it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
'Cause I was there when you said forever and always

Oh, I stare at the phone and he still hasn't called  
And then you feel so low, you can't feel nothin' at all  
And you flashback to when we said forever and always!

And it rains in your bedroom, and everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
'Cause I was there when you said forever and always  
You didn't mean it, baby, you said forever and always ya

Throughout the song I noticed that Bella started to tear up. Alice, jasper, and I looked at her funny but she just ignored it and got out of the car when we reached the mall.

Alice has been dragging us to every single store. She has bought everyone a lot of clothes but Bella the most and I can see she isn't happy about it.

At this moment we were standing in front of Victoria secrets. Bella was arguing with Alice.

"Alive there is no way in HELL I'm going in there!" Bella stated and crossed her arms over her chest.

She was so adorable when she argued. 'There it is again Edward' I scolded myself in my head

"Bella why not? It's natural and plus you need new bras and underwear." She complained.

All she did was give a little 'humph' and looked away. I can believe she is embarrassed that Alice said that. And in front of us guys. Throughout the whole argument we were all snickering. I even gave out a little chuckle now and then. She just glared at us and walked away.

"I'm going to the food court, come and get me when you're done." She yelled over her shoulder and continued walking to the food court.

"thank god she left" Alice said and now I knew that it was time to talk business

"you guys I can't see ANYTHING, even after the mall! It's so annoying" Alice complained

After that Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie all let out a course of "what do you mean?"

"Wait a minute isn't the only time you can't see something when there are werewolf's around" Rosalie piped in

"Oh Crap" I said "that means that there here in the mall and our going to follow us home. No doubt about Bella living with us."

"O.k, so from now on whenever we hear or smell the mutts will let each other know and get as far away from them as possible" Emmett reasoned.

We all said O.K.

Rose and Alice shopped around when Emmett, Jasper, and I just stood by the entrance.

We were finally done and went to find Bella by the food court. When we got their we saw that our plan to avoid the werewolves was a total failure, because Bella was hugging Jacob Black.

"I've missed you so much Bells" he whispered in her ear

"Me too" she said back

'WHAT THE HELL' my family and I thought together.

'Bella knows the werewolves?… does she know their werewolves? If she does dosnt that mean she would know we were Vampires? No that's impossible she would of said something right?

He let her go and then she was enveloped in more huges by Sam, Seth, Paul, Quil, and Embry.

By this time she noticed that we were their staring in disbelief. Before turning around the guys gave her a little nod. She probably gave them a look but why would she?

I was ay to shocked to look into their minds. I knew I should of but I couldnt

"You guys these are the Cullens. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and Edward." she said pointing at us "and this is Jacob, my best friend, and the pack"

"Pack" we all said together

"Crap" she mumbled.

"Way to go Bells" Jake said

"Shut up" she replied back

"So since you know that their werewolf's you know that… that… that…"

"That your Vampires" she finished off for Emmett

Oh god this girl was in trouble

**BPOV:**

I'm So so so stupid!!!!!

I was starring at the ground when all of the cullens were gaping at me.

"you know I have a question" Piped in jake "why are you guys even with a human your breaking the treaty"

"oh shut up Mongrel" Rosalie argued back "were only in violation if we change her"

"you guys wont have to change me" I quietly said

That shut everyone up and they were all staring at me.

"What did you say Bells?" Jake asked

I gave a small fake laugh and said "well you know Jake it's actually a funny story, you see I didn't exactly tell you every little detail"

"What did you not tell us Bella" Jake said with full force but I could tell he was a little scared.

"Look this is not exactly the best place to have this conversation. Why don't we go to our house and discuses it? I'm sure Carlisle and Esme would like to be notified" Edward reasoned.

All the wolves gave him a small nod and we all left the mall.

Throughout the whole rid in the car I just sat there looking out the window. I was listening to Edward, Jasper, and Alice's hushed voices.

"You know you guys don't have to talk like that I can hear you" I said and continued looking out the window. For the rest of the ride no one said a thing.

When we got to the house we called Esme and Carlisle into the family room and everyone took a seat. Edward filled them in on everything they missed at the mall. I just sat on the bench by the window playing with my necklace and staring out the window.

After Edward filled them in everyone was staring at me. I figured it was time for me to start. "I guess ill start from the beginning."

I took a big breath and started not daring to look at anyone. I just stared out the window "Well I knew Jacob and the pack ever since I was little. I knew Jake more but still knew everybody. My dad and his were best friends. After my parents died I lived with Jake for awhile and got closer to everyone."

"Billy would always tell us the Quileute legends. We never believed them but it was fun to listen to them. After awhile I got taken away and put into an orphanage. That's when I met… James." I chocked a sob on his name "he was a vampire but not a vegetarian. He told me he was a vampire. But I trusted him. I was so stupid" I said the stupid part more to myself "He led me to believe that he loved me and I guess I believed him because I fell in love with him" the Cullen's all gasped at this " or so I thought." I went on "He was just playing with me. He was going to kill me and drink my blood. It was all a game to him so he just played along with it. A day came when he was going to kill me. But before he killed me he… he… he… tr-tr-tried to r-r-rap-rape me" I was about to cry but I held it back "before he could do anything Jake and the pack came to save me. That's when I knew they were all werewolves and that the legends were true."

"So you knew all along that we were vampires and didn't say anything?" Jasper asked a little annoyed

"Well yeah, what was I suppose to do say 'oh hey I know you guys are vampires'" I gave him a duhh answer

"I told you not to go out with him that he was trouble." Said Jacob pissed off

"Oh please Jacob, Billy even said that I would be able to take care of myself. I would of changed if it was that life threatening" I argued

"But did you Bella? Huh? Did you change no you didn't we had to save you, you're lucky that were tapped into you and can sense when you're in danger or else you would be dead" he argued back

"I would not be dead I would of changed-"

"umm… what exactly do you mean 'change?'" Emmett cut me off

"Oh… well… umm… im part werewolf, did I forget to mention that?" I asked innocently?

The Cullen's just nodded and had their mouths open

"Ooops" I said in a sweet voice

**HAHAHA **

**Like it? Love it? Hate it?**

**You have to let me know!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Please review. If you don't I will think you hate the story and I won't continue to write it!!!**

**REVIEW**


	14. Chapter 13

**Hey everyone!!!!!!!!!! I'm really sad. =( **

**How come I only got like two reviews? =(**

**Thank you .Swan and Twird96 for reviewing!!!!!**

**Here is the next chapter enjoy!!!**

**Disclaimer- never have, never will**

**Chapter 13:**

**Previously:**

"_I told you not to go out with him that he was trouble." Said Jacob pissed off_

"_Oh please Jacob, Billy even said that I would be able to take care of myself. I would of changed if it was that life threatening" I argued_

"_But did you Bella? Huh? Did you change no you didn't we had to save you, you're lucky that were tapped into you and can sense when you're in danger or else you would be dead" he argued back_

"_I would not be dead I would of changed-"_

"_umm… what exactly do you mean 'change?'" Emmett cut me off_

"_Oh… well… umm… im part werewolf, did I forget to mention that?" I asked innocently?_

_The Cullen's just nodded and had their mouths open_

"_Ooops" I said in a sweet voice_

**BPOV:**

The Cullens were just staring at me for, like, the 100th time today.

"You know if you keep your mouths open like that you'll catch flies" I said with a sigh

They all closed their mouths but their eyes were still wide open in wonder.

"Bella, how can you be part werewolf?" Carlisle asked in disbelief

"Well I'm not really part werewolf I'm more of 1/8 werewolf. You see as I mentioned before my dad, Charlie, and Jakes dad, Billy, were best friends when they were little. They did blood brothers. You know when they each poke a hole into their fingers and put them together so you have the same blood as them and really are brothers. Well the werewolf trait skipped Billy's generation so Charlie didn't turn even though he had werewolf blood in him." I paused for a breath

"When I was born I had some of the werewolf blood. Billy has a bunch of theories about me being a werewolf. He said that I can't change when I want. But I will change when im in danger or a tight situation."

"What about imprinting?" someone asked I didn't need to see who it was. I could tell from his voice that it was Carlisle. I knew he would be very interested.

"Billy said that I would still imprint but it won't be when I first see them I have to see them a few times." I answered the question

I finally looked up to see all of the Cullens expressions.

All they did was mumble 'wow'

"Wait you guys aren't mad?" I asked them thinking they would be furious with me

"Why would we be? You did the right thing. Its not like you were going to kill us or expose us seeing as how your 1/8 werewolf and have a secret to save" Esme said reassuringly in a motherly tone.

I gave a small laught

"Well seeing as we got that straightened out… Bella you have a LOT of explaining to do" Jacob said with force in his voice "and what exactly did you mean 'you guys won't have to change me'" he went on

I gave a little fake humph/laugh "well you see that's … a… a really funny story... and when I say really I mean really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, rea…."

"Bella" Jake interrupted me with a growl

I gave another fake laugh "well… you remember when you and the pack went to Florida for a few days?" I asked they all nodded. "Well, the voltery came to visit" at this I heard growls, and they weren't just from the werewolf's. I just continued "they said that I know to much and they have to kill me. But first they asked me why I smelled different and I told them. They thought that I was valuable. So they made a deal with me. They said that I had until I was 19 and then they will come and change me."

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID'NT TELL ME!" Jake roared

"Oh sorry, I didn't know I had to tell you EVERYTHING about me life." I said back

Jake opened his mouth to say something but quickly closted it.

"I'm Sorry Bells, this isn't the time to fight" Jake said sincerely

"It's k, I'm sorry too" I gave him a huge hug

It was an awkward silence for a few minutes but then I broke it by saying "what do we do know"

Carlisle piped in with "well I know that you guys will not be happy with Bella living here. We don't want her to leave we all became very attached to her and none of us want her to leave. I'm proposing that you live with us here. We have plenty of room and can surely put you in the school system."

Jake thought for a minute but then agreed.

Alice, for some reason, was happy.

"I have the best idea" Alice said in a pixie voice "Lets play truth or dare"

At this all the Cullens groaned. The pack and I had huge smiles on our faces.

"That's an excellent idea Alice. That's our favorite game. Pluse it's a good was to get payback." At the last part I glared at the boys.

"Oh we're soooooo scared" Emmett joked

"Oh I wouldn't underestimate her Emmett. She can do so much shit to mess up you life and reputation." Jake said no doupt remembering the time _he _got payback from me.

"O.k. Then Bella you go first"

By this time Esme and Carlisle had left with just left the teenagers in the living room.

"k, Em Truth or Dare" I asked knowing what he would pick. Emmett would never decline a challenge.

"Dare" he said never breaking the lock on our eyes.

'Perfect' I thought to myself. Having an evil smirk grow on my face

Oh you better be afraid Emmett rally afraid.

**Good? Bad?**

**REVIEW**

**Sorry about all of the really's. I got carried away… haha**

**Please Review!!!!!!**


	15. Chapter 14

**SORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRY SORRY SORRY…. U all probably hate me but I have a major life right now… it sucks… have I ever mentioned that I hate school… because I do.**

**AS some of u might know I started a new story, 2EJAR, it was in my head for a while and I didn't want to forget it. **

**Please read it!!! I would love to get as many peoples comments as I can. See if u like it!!!!**

**Thank you to those who reviewed: ****twilightfreak5489****, ****twird96****,****Incredibelle****, ****tattygal95****, ****Dani-1811****, and ****VampXoX**

**Here's the next chapter:**

**Disclaimer- hahaha that's funny**

**Chapter 14:**

**Previously: **

"_Dare" he said never breaking the lock on our eyes._

'_Perfect' I thought to myself. Having an evil smirk grow on my face_

_Oh you better be afraid Emmett really afraid._

**BPOV:**

"Ok Em, this dare is for you and jasper, I dare you two to go into a drug store, holding hands, and buy a box of condoms" I had my evil smirk return on my face after I saw Emmett's and Jaspers face

"Oh Bella I LOVE you soooo much" Alice said in-between of her laughter.

Edward holds out his hand to give me a high five and I comply. As soon as my hand touches his sparks fly. This has been happening so much. Why does he have this much of an effect on me?

Edward twines our hands together and holds them up in triumph. We look at each other and we both have huge smiles on our faces.

"O.K well lets go. Jazz, Em you ready?" Alice asks when we pull up to the drug store.

"Let's get this over with" Jasper mumbles under his breath

They locked hands and walked through the door. They went through the aisles looking for the condoms. They obviously never got them and had to ask someone who worked there. The look on the poor girls face was the funniest thing I have ever seen. This caused us all to double over in laughter.

When they finally got the box they got online to perches their item. The look on the guys face was just as funny as the girls.

Emmett and Jasper came out of the store through the bag at me and got in the car without a word.

We all followed silently and got back home.

The game was filled with hundreds of laughs. Ill spare details but let's just say that Alice, Rose, and I aren't wearing shirts anymore. Quil and Embry are wearing a bikini and Jake got a buzz cut.

"k Em you go" I said and gestured for him to choose his target.

"Alice, truth or dare"

"Dare"

"I dare you to burn five articles of your clothing"

Alice had this horrible expression on her face like the world was going to end and im sure in her mind that's what it looked like.

"Aww, Em your cruel" I said and hid my laughter

Alice crossed her arms and stomped her feet up the stairs. She came down stairs with 2 skirts a pair of skinny jeans and two shirts and she burned them right in front of us. She looked close to tears. Rose enveloped her in a hug.

I couldn't help it I let out a huge laugh and she glared at me.

"You think it's funny don't you" at this I laughed a little more "Fine your turn Truth or Dare"

"Dare" I spit out in-between my laughter

"I dare you top tell Edward how you actually feel" at her dare everyone went silent

Im sure I was blushing like crazy and looked pale at the same time.

"uhhh… what do you mean Alice?" I asked. I didn't understand what she meant. I mean I know that we've had our moments but she made it sound like I…. love him. OMG I DO love him. Crap, crap, crap, CRAP!!!! But he definitely doesn't feel the same way.

"you know exactly what I mean and don't even think about lying because Jasper will know" she said knowing that she was 100% right.

I let out a huge breath and whispered under my breath "I Love him" I was to surprised to look up so I just kept my eyes on the carpet. I heard everyone get up and leave. Probably because of Alice and if I know her right me and one other person was in this room.

I looked up into Piercing gold eyes.

The next four words that came out of his mouth shocked me. They made my whole world spin. "I love you too"

He crashed my lips to his in a passionate yet soft and loving kiss.

**So how did you like it? **

**Its short I know but I have major writing block and I don't really know how to go on from here but I'm trying hard. **

**I have a new idea. For every review I get for the chapter I will type a page on word of the next chapter. So say I get 10 reviews for this chapter I will type up 10 pages for the next chapter.**

**REVIEW IF YOU WANT LONGER CHAPTERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **


End file.
